


The Patient Question

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Steve watches Kara bake her treats as he builds up the courage to ask her something important.





	

Steve sat back near the kitchen as he quietly watched Kara bounce around the kitchen happily baking a large assortment of goodies. He had failed to realize that he was smiling widely before Natasha had jumped in getting back from a mission. 

"So who's your girlfriend? Natasha says to Steve as she sits beside him. 

Steve looking around thinking she is talking to someone else. "Me? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Ooh! So the Cappy has a crush!" Natasha teases him almost monotone. "Still who is she?"

"I'm Kara Zor el!" Kara calls from the kitchen almost 30 feet away. "So Captain has a crush? Who is it?"

Natasha amazed by Kara's ability to hear her. Bends down to whisper in Steve's ear. "How can she hear me? Is my mic on?" Steve shakes his head and laughs quietly as Kara skips over. 

"No I'm just an alien! Brownie?" Kara offers Natasha and Steve her fresh brownies. "Fresh from the oven!" 

Natasha grabs one and drops in instantly with a string of words that neither Kara not Steve understand. "You weren't kidding when you said fresh from the oven! Where are your mitts!"

Kara just shrugs and puts the pan on a holder and eats a brownie. "They seem fine to me." And she returns to the kitchen to clean up. 

"Now tell me who is she Steve." Natasha puts on an almost interrogation tone. 

"She's Supergirl." Steve just shrugs. 

"And you like her. When you going to ask her out?"

Steve looks up and sees that Kara is completely distracted by trying to hide the various Lichtenstein equipment she broke. "I was gonna do it right away but you interrupted." Steve just heard a small laugh from the red head before seeing her walk off. 

"Was that Natasha? The butt whooping super spy?" Kara says accompanied with basic karate moves. 

"Yes. She reminded me that I have something to ask you." Kara looking confused sits down and grabs a brownie nibbling on it. "Would you like to... Uh ... Grab some dinner together? Like tonight?"

"Yes I would love to! Where would we go? Oh no I don't know what to wear! What time?" Kara jumps up almost rushed off. "What time do I need to be ready?"

"7:00 Kara. I'll meet you by the doors." And laughs as Lara rushes off nodding and talking to herself. He decides to grab a brownie to which he swears loudly as he drops it. 

"Language Mr. Rogers." Vision floats through the floor. 

"Stark put you up to that?" Steve just glares at the android.

-//-  
-Front doors @ 7:20-

Steve is passing back and forth at the doors worried about Kara forgetting. He was about to decide to go get her when he turns and sees her step out of the elevator. She is wearing a bright yellow sundress and quickly trudges over to him. 

"I thought you meant the doors upstairs!" She starts to blush and apologize over and over. 

"It's okay I could have specified besides you look ama....." Steve gets interrupted by the flash of a camera "guess this is gonna be on the news or somewhere."

"That's okay. So where are we headed?" Kara asks tilting her head. 

"Just follow me. You'll see."

-//-  
-the walk back-

Steve is walking beside Kara stealing glances at her when she isn't looking. Kara doing the same to him occasionally their eyes would met and Kara would blush and turn away. 

"So what is it's like?" After receiving a confused look he corrects himself. "To fly Kara. What's it like flying?"

"Oh it's amazing. It's feels like you're free of the world and its problems." Seeing what seems to be an envious look from Steve. "I could take you."

"Maybe some other time."

"This was fun. I didn't think you of all people would know of little places like that." Kara trying to keep conversation going as they make their way towards the tower. 

Steve freezes as he sees the large amount of media waiting in the lobby and gives a shout of surprise when he feels his feet leave the ground. Before he knows it they land on the balcony in front of an annoyed Tony Stark. 

Tony jumps as the two appear on the balcony beside him. "You guys have no idea how much trouble you two are in!"

Kara instantly gets worried. "For what?"

"Subtlety! Do you have any idea how many times I got asked if I knew you two were dating today! At least 20! I had to explain that I hadn't even officially met you Kara! And Steve! Did you get what I asked for?"

Steve just sighs annoyed. "She agreed to it a couple days ago. If you checked your online mail..." Getting a little email interruption for Kara".... You would have known that."

Tony looks pleased and looks to the pink blonde woman. "When can we do that?"

Pausing to think Kara then "Two days! Im busy tomorrow."

Tony shrugs and leaves marking it on his phone. 

Steve and Kara laugh and walk towards Kara's room side by side bumping into each other playfully. Once at her door he turns to her and stops her from entering. 

"I had an amazing time with you today. I never thought I could ever feel this way about someone again!" 

"Steve I know what you mean. I've always felt like I would never find where I belong amongst you humans, but tonight showed me otherwise."

They stare at each other quietly almost as if waiting for the other to speak. Suddenly after what seems to be hours Steve sighs and starts to leave but is stopped by Kara's super strength. She pulls him in and kisses him deeply, instantly his arms are around her pulling her in. 

Steve breaks for air and looks at Kara. "Oh god" he mutters which is accompanied with a "Oh Rao!" From Kara. 

They smile at each other and lean in for another kiss before Steve's phone goes off and his face hardens. Knowing their night is over Kara quickly excuses herself and closes her door.

Kara quietly sneaks into bed before giggling to herself and smiling wide as she replays the night in her head.


End file.
